In modern means of transport, lightweight materials are used for a host of different installations, fixtures and auxiliary aerodynamic surfaces, which lightweight materials, apart from their light weight, also provide adequate or high strength. In particular in modern commercial aircraft, within the fuselage numerous objects comprising sandwich materials are conceived that comprise at least one core layer and one, two or more covering layers. Examples of this include the floor in a passenger cabin, a crew rest compartment, or stowage cabinets. In relatively highly-loaded structural components comprising lightweight materials in sandwich construction, dedicated load introduction locations are to be provided to which the structural components can be attached in order to enable reliable transmission of forces.
In the state of the art there is no weight-saving option of introducing concentrated loads, for example by means of a screw-type connection, to a lightweight honeycomb board without locally undertaking a solid core reinforcement at the load introduction position. The aforesaid is often implemented by bonding a solid component comprising a composite material or aluminum; as an alternative, transmission of lesser forces into a lightweight board could take place, which board comprises a honeycomb core to whose honeycomb cells a layer of honeycomb filling compound has been applied.
DE 3 827 279 A1 and EP 0 354 403 B1 show a protective wall, designed as a lightweight constructional component, for absorbing loads in a transport cabin of a vehicle, which protective wall is held on a structure of the aircraft fuselage by way of fittings. In each case the fittings have a relatively large surface that supports the respective lightweight constructional component.
In the context of uncompromising lightweight construction of such lightweight constructional components these known options may not provide a solution because integrating one or several such solid load introduction components contributes to a significant increase in the weight of the lightweight constructional components, although for technical implementation the surfaces projecting to connection elements would be sufficient for adequate load introduction into the lightweight constructional component. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.